The Kamichama Tales
by da Panda
Summary: Two twins and their younger sister go to an abandoned village and find a book with fairytales...and with a young boy named Suzune, those fairytales are able to come to life...
1. The Book

The Kamichama Tales

The Kamichama Tales

**-**

Plot: When two twin girls find a book during a search in a cave, they find an old book with enchanted tales that come to life…

**Rating: Teen (For violence, language, et cetera)**

**Genre: Adventure/Supernatural**

**OC characters!**

**Skye Neptune – a fifteen year old girl with long, straight black hair down to her waist, side bangs, and mystifying blue eyes with pale skin. She wears a gray cloak, a white shirt, and a dark gray mini-skirt with gray shoes, and white stockings. Skye is the courageous one of the twins and will do anything to protect her sister **

**Lily Neptune- another fifteen year old girl with shoulder-length, bouncy, curly hair with no bangs and mystifying blue eyes with pale skin. She has a strange scar on the side of her face, which is usually covered up by her hair. Lily is the scaredy cat and tries to find courage the best she can…she is dressed in a pink cloak, a red mini-skirt, white shoes and red stockings with a white top**

**And lastly,**

**Sara Neptune- She's the youngest of the girls and looks nothing like them, because she has medium-length, wavy brunette hair, green eyes, and is age twelve. She is the only one who believes in crazy fairytales and her older sisters usually push her around for it…she is mostly focused on during the entire story. She is dressed in a dark green cloak, light green min-skirt, light gray top, light gray stockings, and white shoes…**

**Now, our story begins…**

Phase One: The Book

_1863, Nearby London, England, Excavation site, 9:26 PM_

The dusky breeze gave everyone a chill down their spines, as they were all digging away with their rusty, dirt covered shovels, digging deeper like a crab in the sand. Each man and woman on the excavation site had calluses planted all over their hands; exhaustion hit them like bullets from a rifle, and sweat was pouring from their foreheads, drenching their heads. The search was all about finding something…they really did not know what. That something caused a strange light the night before, and the ones working on the search wanted to find it…and it could be anywhere, maybe even under the earth itself. There were five certain workers working on this site. There were three girls, and two gentlemen, not to mention a small child that tagged along with them.

"Karin, hurry up with the shoveling, it's getting darker by the bloody minute!" Kazune gasped as sweat dripped off his chin. (Okay, this is really hard to picture for you reading, but since they all live in London, everyone has a British accent…I know, shoot me, but it's fiction, right??). Karin sighed.

"Can't you see I'm trying my best, dear?" Karin lifted up a fairly large pile of dirt, dumping it to the side as she continued.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow in the morning, Suzune's famished." Himeka said, tucking back hair that was getting in her way from her work. Suzune was clutching onto his stuffed cat toy (AKA a stuffed toy of Shi-chan!) as he saw his older friends and parents do work.

"Not yet, Himeka," Michiru sat down and tried his best to get a drop of water from his water sack. Nothing. Dry. "If we work tomorrow morning, the light will be rather difficult to see…and we'll never get here without being seen. We need to find it first." Himeka put her fist to her chest and sighed, and let it go as she shoveled up a large chunk of dirt, nearly dropping the weak shovel at how heavy it was.

"We _have_ been working since sundown, which was a few hours ago," Kazusa said, checking rocks for anything suspicious to where she was digging. "Maybe in a few minutes, we shall head back to the village and get some food and rest." Karin groaned quietly at the conversation. Her hole she dug for hours was so deep she had to grip onto the walls surrounding her to get out. She sat down in exhaustion, dirt covering her cheeks that she pinched all morning, her clothes slight torn from tripping over rocks, making her knees scraped and painful, blood dried onto them. She grabbed her bag and took out a leather diary. She took out a calligraphy pen and opened its contents, going to the next page that was blank. She did not write diary passages in this book, though…she wrote fairytales. These tales were somewhat dark, but always had a happy ending, always ending with the words "And They all lived Happily Ever After. The End." She always wished that her stories ended like that, but with only pennies in her bag and stale bread to eat, her life was poor. The stories she had written always seemed to go right…true love, a wonderful adventure, magic, and mysterious but extraordinary wonders…why didn't real life have that gift that fiction had? And why did it have to be her life?

"_**The Tale of Villager Ramona**_

_**Ramona was a young girl at age thirteen who lived in a small village, poor and unkempt, almost like they lived in puddles of mud after a long rain. Ramona was sick and tired of having to survive in the tiring world and decided to find somewhere new and fascinating…all alone. She escaped into the forest, with nothing but the clothes on her back and her knapsack, filled with items she could use for later when she ran into some sort of mischief. **_

_**She was growing weary as she continued into the forest, her eyesight was fading away slowly but with effect. Days later, she only saw blur in her vision…why did she go blind…? What caused her to lose her vision? She then realized that the forest she traveled in was enchanted…but yet again, haunted. The curses put on the forest cursed the ones who didn't have effect of it, and now a curse was put upon her. She couldn't sleep even in the darkest nights, something was always itching her, paining her like a flame. She heard a voice one night, calling her name softly…and it was coming from a nearby cave. She used her hands to try to find her way to the voice, and stopped as she felt breathing right in front of her face. Her vision was right again when she saw—**_

"Karin! Come over here! Michiru found something!" Kazune, Karin's husband, called over. Karin immediately closed her book and stuffed it into her bag as she climbed out steadily out of her hole. She grabbed her lantern and jogged over to where Michiru had dug, where she heard his pants as he was striking a rock with his shovel.

"What did he find?" Karin asked her friend, Himeka.

"I'm not sure, but maybe it's the light." Himeka said, with an excited smile on her face. Suzune clutched onto Karin's leg, she heard his stomach growl a bit. Kazune jumped into the hole while Kazusa did, too, helping Michiru dig up what he had found.

"Help me pull this thing out!" Michiru said. Kazune and Kazusa grabbed onto the rock and on the count of three, they used all their might to pull it like a loose tooth. Kazune was the first to look…and he smiled at what he saw.

"Everyone! I found it!" Kazune whispered, not drawing attention to others who were digging nearby. Everyone else slid down into the hole and looked at the faint white light shining on them like a star in the midnight sky.

"What do you think it is? A gem?" Kazusa asked out loud.

"I'm not quite sure, let's take it out to see for ourselves." Kazune said. Kazune brought his hand towards the light…and then stopped. "H-Hey…I'm stuck!" Kazune tried to pull his hand out from the light…when his entire arm was being dragged in. Kazune was panicking now. "GUYS! HELP ME!" Kazune screamed. Everyone was pulling onto him, but the force was stronger…and Kazune disappeared into the light.

"Daddy!" Suzune screamed loudly. The light's shine increased as rocks and dirt crumbled out, creating a strong vortex. Kazusa tried to pull away, but she was sucked in.

"NO!" She screamed frantically as the last of her was sucked in. Karin's eyes widened as her husband and sister-in-law vanished into the light, causing the vortex to grow.

"Suzune, let's go!" Karin scooped up Suzune into her arms and tried to crawl out of the hole…but there was nothing above…it was a dark abyss. And what was stranger was that it was like she was upside down on a cliff…because large clumps of dirt fell into the abyss…and no lanterns were seen…what was happening?

"Mommy, we have to go!" Suzune cried; tears streaming relentlessly down his cheeks. Himeka's scream was piercing as she tripped and the light was pulling her in. Her fingernails were scraping against the ground as she tried to find something to hang onto, but the dirt only gathered in between her fingernails as her last scream was faded into an echo while her body vanished into the light. Michiru gasped loudly as he ran over to Karin and Suzune.

"Karin, I don't know what's going on, but jump into the darkness!" Michiru screamed as the winds blows were increasing greatly and the sound was louder. Karin was too afraid to say anything as her entire body went cold. Suzune tugged onto her cloak.

"Mommy, jump! Jump!" Suzune screamed. Karin snapped back to attention and faced the darkness…but something told her to stay…but she didn't know what.

"What are you doing, Karin?! JUM—!" Michiru yelled at Karin before he was pushed into the light. Karin screamed as her last friend was absorbed into the force.

"Suzune, don't let go of me!" Karin screamed, bending down and crying over the winds loud howls. She whispered prayers to herself as her feet were slowly going into the light…and then she looked down to her bag…her book of tales. "My dream was to have those fictional tales published and to be famous one day…and Suzune, you shall protect that…GO!" Karin took Suzune and threw him into the darkness, protecting him from the vortex. She then threw her book along with him as she fell back into the light, not being able to finish the last prayer. The light stopped and the abyss was back to the sky. Suzune shook his head and clutched onto his cat toy, screaming as everyone around him was a corpse. He felt tears come out of his eyes as he then looked down to the ground…

"Mommy's book…" He said softly…as he picked up the book, he noticed a string. He followed the string…and there was a pendant. A pendant with a white, shining gem…and he could swear that he heard screams in them. Suzune was alone…and the only one who could start his own journey…just like Ramona.

…

That night was unknown to all, and villagers could not believe the stories that were told about that night…some even tried to forget all about it.

_**Youngling Suzune left the village, with his stuffed toy, the unusual pendant around his neck, and his mother's book of fairytales, not harmed a bit by the odd, windy force. He left the village of the dead and went to a nearby city full of riches. Not one person would publish the book, and some say that Suzune had commited suicide…but his whereabouts were always unknown**_

_**Years passed and the greatest detectives could not solve the cause of the light, and they all failed to find the village Suzune and his family and friends lived in, it was now called the Village of the Dead, nothing more than a ghost town.**_

_**The book written by Karin was never found, either, and some state that it was drowned in a river by Suzune, or burned in the flames of burning bodies one day, turning pages into ashes and dust…**_

_**And as many years have passed, the Village of the Dead was slowly about to come back to life again…**_

_2008, London, England, 2:43 PM_

This is where the real story begins. It's in a large apartment where three sisters live, parents on an away trip overseas…

"Turn down that racket, Skye! Honestly, do you _have_ to listen to My Chemical Romance every single day?" A young teen girl with short, black, curly hair said, carrying a tray full of bagel bites. She was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a purple headband. The music wasn't turned down a bit, which made the curly-head girl knock loudly on the girl's door. "SKYEEEEEEE!"

"WHAT IS IT?" A girl about the same age opened the door, head popping out, her long, thin black hair getting combed. She was wearing a white "Chiodos" T-shirt with tight jeans on with plaid socks.

"Turn down the volume, for Chrissake! The grumpy neighbors will hear you like last week!"

"Come on, Lily, you're a party pooper!" Skye said, pinching the other girl's cheeks. Lily swiped away Skye's hand and sighed.

"Honestly, for my twin sister, we have nothing in common…I'm more like Sara than you." Lily complained. Skye turned down the volume and came out of her room with her compact mirror.

"HA! _You're_ more like that little dreamer?" Skye laughed.

"Hey, keep it down, she'll hear you! You know how Sara gets when you say things like that about her!" Lily said, shushing her twin.

"Yeah, but she is always believing that fairytale crap. She needs to know that there are no Snow Whites, Cinderellas, or Sleeping Beauties out in the real world. Its just crap, that's what it is." Skye ran her fingers through her hair, checking if it was silky smooth. "Hey, I even offered a TV for her room for her birthday last year, and she turned it down, saying she wanted a new book of fairytales. Honestly, for twelve years old, she needs to look for something a normal twelve year old would."

"Hey, what did I just say?" Lily scolded her sister. "Anyway, you have to go easy on Sara for a long time, she's really trying her best studying for the final exams coming up. She'll be a middle school student next year, and she has to be a good impression for the school!"

"Yeah, she'll probably think she's Tinker Bell when she arrives at middle school." Skye laughed, grabbing a bagel bite and biting down on it.

"You are so mean, you know that! You're her sister and you should respect your siblings!" Lily snapped.

"When I was twelve years old, I was interested in makeup and Avril Lavigne, like every other girl my age was interested in!" Skye said back, swallowing her bagel bite.

"You guys can stop arguing now." A soft voice whispered. The twins looked over and Sara was standing in her doorway.

"Oh, hey Sara, want some Bagel Bites? They're your favorite treat." Lily said, showing her the tray with the delicious food on them.

"Not now. I'm not very hungry." Sara said, shaking her head as she walked into the TV room.

"Oh, okay. Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes. It wasn't all that hard." Sara replied, grabbing the remote to a movie channel.

"What is she gonna watch, Princess and the Pea?" Skye rolled her eyes and whispered. Lily lightly punched her sister in the shoulder as she set the tray of food down onto the kitchen counter. Skye shrugged and walked over, plopping down onto the couch and flipping the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that." Sara said. Skye ate another bagel bite.

"Well, I want to watch Secret life of the American Teenager, thank you." Skye said with her mouth full of food. Sara sighed and folded her arms. "Bah! It's not on till 4:00, I'll just see if there's anything else on." Skye was flipping channels, from news reports to reality television series…until she flipped to a channel that showed a man talking to a camera.

"What's that?" Lily asked from the kitchen.

"I dunno." Skye replied.

"_We are now 38 miles from London, getting a report that this was a village back in the late 1800s. Some say that this place is called "The Village of the Dead", but no one really knows why. Legend says that the entire village wiped out from a plague, and others say that people got lost in a nearby forest and never found their way out. Back to you, Debra." _The TV showed the reporter man going around a muddy place with piles of stone and twigs with a small path with rocks stepped onto them.

"Huh, that's pretty neat." Skye said.

"Why do you think everyone there died?" Sara wondered.

"Maybe the evil queen used her magic mirror to kill 'em." Skye stood up. Sara scowled.

"One, the magic mirror told the wicked queen if she was the fairest of them all, and two, that's not what happened!"

"Are you sure? Or maybe they didn't die and Prince Charming came and carried them all away to live happily ever after!"

"Shut up!" Sara screamed, stomping her foot, not caring how the neighbors below would react. "I don't care if I don't like to be obsessive over makeup and all the stuff you liked when you were my age, I just want to be _myself!_" Sara ran into her room and slammed it. Lily glared at her sister.

"You really are smooth, aren't you now?" Lily hissed as she walked over and went into Sara's room. Skye sighed.

"Why do I even bother?" She mumbled, walking over to her room, playing My Chemical Romance loudly in the entire apartment…

_To Be Continued!_

_I hope that you liked it! This story is kind of dark, but hopefully it'll get lightened up, right? Teehee, please review if you liked it!_


	2. Teaming Up

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man thinks himself to be a fool

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man thinks himself to be a fool." –William Shakespeare

**Phase 2:**

**Teaming Up**

_10:55 PM, London, England, the Neptune Sister's apartment_

Sara was in her room, tapping her pencil on her desk by the eraser's used tip. She couldn't stop thinking about what Skye said…the cruel things that she would say about her fascination into fairytales.

"What can I do to prove that fairytales are a wondrous thing?" Sara whispered to herself, because she knew that her twin sisters needed a lot of sleep for working around the house. Sara could've gone to bed at 9:30 PM, but instead she stayed up with a flashlight in her hands, and in front of her a pile of blank papers. She had to prove to her sisters that her obsession could actually be good. So far, she had written no excuse, which means no good ideas. Then, she had an idea. She got out of her chair and went over to her small chest. She opened the chest up and pulled out old books and printed papers from the Internet. Fairytales. She read each one carefully, writing down stuff on the pieces of paper. It took her 45 minutes to complete each story…and wrote down the same thing for each. "All these protagonists have some sort of adventure." Sara said softly. Sara stood up and sat on her bed, clutching onto a rabbit toy with a "Whatever" face.

"Problem, though…what can I do to make that change around my sister's attitudes?" Sara sighed, that 45 minutes was nothing more than a big waste of time, she first thought…until she remembered the report on television. That was it! If she could go there and try to solve the mystery of the Village of the Dead, her sisters, especially Skye, would look up to her. "And mum and dad wouldn't know, and they don't have any cell phones to contact us…so I'll be on my own without anyone but my sisters knowing that I am gone." Sara got off her bed and got out her green messenger bag, packing it with a green zip-up hoodie, gray sweatpants, and extra socks and underwear. She also packed her favorite green plaid cap and put in her favorite strawberry hair clip. She grabbed her flashlight and also packed two packs of batteries. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed over to the front door where her shoes were. She tried not to wake up her sisters the best she could…but Skye's door opened up. Sara tried not to shriek as she hid in the small crack between the fridge and the kitchen counter. Skye walked over to the kitchen…and opened the refrigerator door…and the light from the refrigerator was shining right down on Sara's hiding place.

A bead of sweat was forming on Sara's forehead as Skye still didn't notice anything…and her younger sister was a foot next to her. Skye was too asleep to see anything though and she grabbed a milk carton, pouring it into a small glass. She drank it, and set the glass down near the sink as she put the milk carton back. Sara was very relieved once Skye closed the fridge and went back to her bedroom, not suspecting a thing. After three minutes of feeling claustrophobic in a small crack, Sara managed to squeeze herself out of the crack and tiptoe to the shoe rack. She grabbed her beaten up tennis shoes that she moved swiftly in and didn't bother tying them in her home. She opened the door slowly and closed it behind her, tiptoeing through the somewhat dark hallways of the apartment. She reached to an elevator and it came up, making a loud bell sound. Sara covered her ears because of the sound…it never sounded so noisy when she went up and down many times before. She stepped into the elevator and closed the door, pressing the first floor button. While going from the eighth floor to the first floor, Sara tied her shoes tightly and waited for the doors to open. It did on the first floor, and Sara crept out swiftly and silently and out of the main entrance.

"Well…there's no turning back now." Sara said as she heard cars go by in the streets. She patted a part of her messenger bag, which had Lily's Visa card in it. "Sorry Lily, but these come in handy." Sara then looked both ways as she crossed the street…alone.

…

_8:13 AM, Neptune Sister's Apartment_

Lily woke up at 8:00, energized and excited. Today was another shopping day, and she had to go to mall early before it got extremely crowded like it did all the other times she came.

"I really feel bad for Sara's little argument with Skye yesterday…I should make her a special breakfast this morning." Lily grabbed pancake mix and some chocolate chips…deciding to make a delicious batch of chocolate chip pancakes, Sara's favorite. Skye woke up at 8:10, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Does it have to be so bright?" Skye mumbled loudly.

"It should. I'm still angry with you from how you treated your younger sibling yesterday." Lily said in a disappointed tone of voice. Skye shrugged.

"Whatever. Speaking of, where is Sleeping Beauty?" Skye said, drinking another glass of chocolate milk to begin her day. Lily flipped a pancake over and sighed.

"Address her as Sara, like a normal person would." Lily said.

"Yeah, but she really isn't normal…" Skye said, walking over to Sara's bedroom door. "Huh, weird, Sara always keeps her door closed at night." Skye noticed that Sara's door was slightly open. She walked over to Sara's bed.

"Hey, you've had enough sleep already, get up." Skye said a little loud. Nothing. Skye sighed. "I know you're still upset with me from yesterday, but can't we put the past behind us already, now get up you—." Skye removed the covers…pillows. "LILY!" Skye shrieked. Lily came into the room, noticing the pillows.

"She ran away!?" Lily asked frantically.

"I don't know. There's no note!" Skye exclaimed. Lily then noticed something next to Skye. A piece of paper…she picked it up and uncrumpled it…

"Skye…Sara's going to the Village that news guy said on TV!" Lily alleged.

…

_8:13 AM, London Bus Station_

"Excuse me, Sir. Could I have one ticket to the Village of the Dead please?" Sara asked a bus ticket salesman. He nodded his head.

"Not many people around that area; except the people from the news. Is that really where you want to go…alone?" The ticket man asked. Sara nodded.

"Uh…yes…my father is a cameraman there. I was told to deliver something to him." Sara lied. The salesman nodded.

"I see…here you go." The salesman handed Sara ticket as he swiped Lily's Visa card through a machine, and handing it back to Sara. "The bus will be here at 8:15, so you're right on time." He gave Sara final smile as she said her thank you to him. She walked over to a bench and sat on it, holding her messenger bag on her lap. She then noticed that there was someone sitting next to her. She glanced over and saw a small boy with a white bunny outfit on. He had beautiful blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello there, little one." Sara smiled. The boy looked up and gave her a weak smile back.

"Hello." He replied. God, Sara wanted to cuddle with him for…forever! He was just too cute!

"Um…are you with your mommy and daddy?" Sara asked.

"No…I'm all by myself." The boy said softly.

"You're not alone…I'm all by myself, too." Sara said. She felt like the boy liked being talked to, and he felt awkward all alone. "So, where are you going exactly?"

"Village of the Dead…I need to…return something there."

"Really? What do you have to return?" Sara asked.

"This." The boy held up a leather book.

"Wow…looks like it has seen some action, huh?"

"Um…a little…I have had for a very long time, though." He said.

"Wow, that's pretty neat. Well, I'm going to the Village of the Dead, too!" Sara smiled. "I'm going to try and solve the mystery of the Village and prove to my older twin sisters that I'm no fool who believes in make-believe."

"Make-believe? Like what?"

"Fairytales. I'm attached to those wonderful short stories. I've always understood the moral of the stories more than anyone else I know of." Sara sighed. "Including my sisters."

"What's the matter with your sisters?" The boy asked.

"Well…one really puts the weight down on my shoulders, trying to get me to like stuff other than fairytales. And the other one tries to treat me right, but she only makes me feel sorrowful." Sara replied. The bus came to a halt in front of their bench and they stood up, handing their tickets to the ticket man on the bus. They sat in a seat in the back, and they were the only ones on the bus.

"Where are your parents by the way?" Sara asked the little boy.

"I…really don't know." He sighed. "What about yours?"

"They're out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Sara replied. "Oh, sorry for my bad manners, my name is Sara. What's your name?"

"Suzune." The bus door closed and it started to move ahead.

…

_8:18 AM, Bus station, London, England_

"Come on! When is the next bus coming?" Lily complained to bus ticket salesman.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't come back until 9:00. Why do you really need to go on the bus at this time, ladies?" The salesman asked.

"We're looking for our little sister! She's going to the Village of the Dead! Is there a girl around twelve years old that asked for a ticket?" Skye asked.

"There was a girl about twelve, but she is the daughter of a cameraman on the news set, are you daughters of that cameraman, too?"

"Um…yes." Skye lied. Lily glanced over at Skye, but then turned back to the ticket man.

"It's an emergency! Please!" Lily exclaimed.

"Till 9:00, ladies!" The salesman walked away and the two girls sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" Lily asked. Skye rubbed her chin and then brought her head up.

"I guess we have no other choice…we have to drive ourselves." Skye said softly.

"Drive? We don't even have our permits yet!" Lily exclaimed.

"I've been studying driver's theory at school for a bit, so I think we'll be fine…hopefully." Skye said.

"Hopefully is right." Lily sighed. "But where are we gonna get a car?"

"The car that my friend Alexis gave to me, remember? It's still in the parking lot." Skye said, running over to the same direction where the girls stayed at the apartment.

…

_8:47 AM, Bus to Village of the Dead Site_

"We have about thirteen minutes till we get to the site, okay Suzune?" Sara said. Suzune nodded.

"You're my best friend now." He smiled. She beamed at his cuteness and smiled.

"Same here. No one at my school really understands my liking to fairytales. I really hate sixth grade, especially when you have to study for middle school exams."

"Exams? What are those?"

"Big old questions they ask to see if you're good enough for middle school." Sara sighed.

"Oh dear, that sounds terrible to do." Suzune said.

"Yeah, it totally is a bummer." Sara said. She looked down at Suzune's neck and saw a string around it. "Are you wearing a necklace?" Suzune nodded.

"Um, here, be careful with it, though." Suzune lifted out the entire pendant from his rabbit cloak. Sara was enchanted by the gem hanging from the center…it was almost completely white and shiny.

"Wow, it is so pretty. Where'd you get it from?" Sara asked.

"Erm…I got it…from my family and friends." Suzune said. Sara then looked at the book Suzune was holding.

"What does that book have in there anyway?" Sara asked.

"Oh, this? It was my mommy's, and I have to give it back to her." Suzune replied.

"Hey, wait a second, didn't you say that you didn't know where your parents were?" Sara asked.

"I just know she's there…" Suzune said. "Along with everyone else from that night."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing." Suzune said. The bus came to a slightly sharp halt.

"Village of the Dead! Village of the Dead!" The bus driver said loudly.

"This is it." Sara said, helping Suzune up from his seat. They got off of the bus and it drove away as Sara and Suzune looked at the site.

"It has changed so much." Suzune mumbled to himself.

"Here we go. Time to solve a mystery!" Sara said excitedly, taking Suzune's hand. They walked in the dusty, dirty place and ahead of them was the same reporter man from yesterday on the television. "I can't go on TV. My sisters will know where I am." Sara said. Suzune shook his head.

"They don't understand. They can't solve a mystery." Suzune mumbled. Sara had a questioned look. Suzune then ran into the nearby forest, letting go of Sara's hand.

"Suzune! Come back here! Suzune!" Sara ran after Suzune in the forest…what was he doing?

_To be continued._

_Is this the Suzune from the 1800s? If so, why is he still alive and still looking in the appearance of age 5? And what is little Suzune up to? And will Lily and Skye ever find there younger sister Sara in time? Find out next chappy!_


End file.
